Amor gótico tipo Adams
by madre de los dragones
Summary: Reto para fands de feb y vanesa ¿quien toma este fanfic y vuelve a escribir a desde el punto de vista de vanesa
1. Chapter 1

_**pagina del diario Ferb Fletcher.**_

_**un fanfic de amor de Ferb Fletcher y Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. pagina de diario de Ferb.**_

* * *

Su nombre es Vanesa, desde el momento que la vi se cautivo mi corazón con su belleza, su ternura y su valor. Supe entonces, como se ahora que ella cambiaria mi vida para siempre. Aunque, es cuatro años, mayor que yo. ¿Como olvidar esos ojos de un color azul oscuro y ese cabello castaño oscuro?

A pasado el tiempo, aun esta en mi cabeza. Trato detener una vida normal, con los proyectos y la banda que tengo con mi hermano Phineas. Francamente el no ve mas, allá de su nariz, nuestra vecina y amiga Isabela lleva años enamorado de el. Mi hermano tan tonto, que no se da cuenta, hubo un tiempo en el que Isabela llamo mi atención. Pero, no se compara con lo siento, por Vanesa.

Jamás; hubiera pensado tener cosas en común con ella, pero el Homero Adams en mi interior, me decía: "es ella, Morticia"

Las chicas, me preguntan:-"¿cómo es mi mujer ideal?"-debe ser un ángel, un demonio, pues, muy dentro de mí, hay un Homero Adams; que anhela ser esclavo.

Cuando era un crio, ella siempre me vio como un buen amigo, pero puedo jurar, que sus ojos decían otra cosa. Sabía, que no tenía posibilidades con ella. Calle, mis sentimientos, solo me conformaban con verla de vez; en cuando escuchar tu voz. Ser su cómplice, en sus pequeñas travesuras de maldad.

Habían pasado dos años, desde nuestras primeras aventuras de aquel verano. Entonces, cada verano teníamos aventuras como esas. Se convirtió una tradición para nosotros.

Todo iba tan bien, hasta ese día de verano. A Phineas se le ocurrió, viajar al futuro otra vez, usado la maquina del museo. Para mi desgracia, ella fue ese día, esta revisando la maquina cuando la vi llegar. Deje lo que estaba haciendo, me quede paralizado. Entonces, mi hermano, la invito ha viajar con nosotros. Ella acepto, entonces todos fuimos al futuro.

Llegamos, a la casa de nuestros padres. Ahora habitada nuestra hermana y su familia. Nuestros futuros sobrinos inventaban cosas en el patio como nosotros. Desde nuestra ultima visita les habíamos abrió la mente.

Entonces, algo exploto la maquina. Les preguntamos a nuestros sobrinos, sino ayudaban. Los chicos amablemente revisaron la maquina y nos dijeron, que ya eran materiales muy viejos, y que ya iba funcionar. Pero, nos dijeron, que nosotros otros yo del futuro habían crearon dos cinturones para viajar en el tiempo.

Mi hermano me dijo, que deberíamos buscar a otros yo.

Cuando dijo eso, Isabela jalo a Phineas y me dijo que ellos buscarían al otro yo de el. Yo no dije nada como siempre, solo vi como Isabela se lleva a mi hermano a jalones.

Quede solo con Vanesa, ella entro la casa para información al otro yo de mi hermana. Yo la seguí y nos encontramos con una mujer de pelo largo pelirrojo en la cocina, sentada en una silla tomado café. Ella nos vi al parecer no estaba sorprendida, nos invito a sentarnos. No se por que, pero aceptamos, Vanesa tomo una silla y sentó, yo hice lo mismo.

Candace se levanto, tomo dos tazas de café y sirvió café en ellas. Después, los llevo a la mesa, nos dio cada uno una taza. Después, ella sentó en el mismo lugar.

-¿bueno, que les trae, por aquí?- nos pregunto, mientras bebía su café.- ¿maquina del tiempo verdad?

Tus hijos nos dijeron que los Phineas y Ferb adultos crearon dos cinturones para viajar en el tiempo.-le dijo Vanesa.

Efectivamente, pero tienen prohibido úsalos, por el consejo de las dimensiones. La última vez, que fueron usados tuvo caos.-respondió mi hermana.

¿No hay una madera?-pregunto Vanesa, mientras tomaba su café.

Tal vez…-dijo Candace pensativa.-tenían, que convencer las esposas de mis hermanos. Ellas guardaron los cinturones la última vez. Ferb tiene una firma de autógrafos, por ultimo libro en el centro comercial. La esposa de Ferb maneja su carrera.

-¿Ferd es escritor?

-escritor, jefe de policía de la cuidad y científico.

Mientras, yo solo observa la conversación.

Vanesa me miro, y me dijo:-vaya Ferb, estas lleno de sorpresas. Tu esposa debe ser una mujer afortunada. Me sonroje, por el comentario.

Candace soltó una gran carcajada, mientras nos miraba.

-¿quieren, que los tele trasporté allí?-pregunto mi hermana.

¿Harías eso, por nosotros?-pregunto Vanesa.

-para, que esta la familia.-contesto ella.

Entramos al tele trasportador, nosotros cuerpos se trasformaron en moléculas. En cuestión de segundos, ya estamos en el centro comercial. Vanesa y yo quedamos maravillados por las cosas, que había en ese lugar. Encontramos un holograma de otro yo, que era un anuncio.

Entonces, un hombre de traje negro se nos acerco, y dijo: -señora Fletcher, ya estamos listos.

¿Señora Fletcher?-gritamos al mismo tiempo.-el hombre nos miro con confusión.- ¿pasa algo?

-no, nada.-le dijo. Vanesa y yo nos miramos con confusión. Ella me tomo de la mano, y seguimos ese hombre.

Nos llevo donde estaban firmado autógrafos. Y allí estaba mi otro yo, sentado firmado autógrafos. Su lado una mujer de la misma edad, que mi hermana, de ojos de un color azul oscuro y de cabello castaño oscuro. Vestía pantalón blanco, blusa negra y botas altas de becerro. No había duda era otro yo de Vanesa. Podíamos ver que estaban tomados de la mano.

Ella se acerco a su otro yo. Las dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, yo también hice lo mismo como mi otro yo. Después, de un rato, todos racionamos. Nosotros yo adultos nos invitaron un lugar privado.

Yo y otro yo nos quedamos cayados. Mientras, ellas hablaban.

¿Quién eres?-pregunto Vanesa.

Vanessa Fletcher Doofenshmirtz. –Contesto la otra.- ¿vienen, por el cinturón?

Me quede frio, había analizado las posibilidades. No tenia sentido. ¿Cómo era posible? La otra me miro parecía leer, mis pensamientos.

-se lo estas pensando.- me dijo la otra.-puedo leer tu silencio.-ella lo sabia.

Me puse nervioso, baje la cara sonrojado. Ella me levanto la cara y beso la frente y dijo en francés:- Mon amour (mi amor)

Mon cherie (mi querida o cara mía)- respondí. El Homero Adams en mi interior, despertó .creo, qué yo y yo otro teníamos la misma idea, por su cara. "ganas de besar su brazo."

¿Hablas francés?-me pregunto Vanesa. Ella entendió lo que hablamos.

Oui(si)-le dije.

Aimez-vous ADAMS (te gustan los Adams) –me dijo Vanesa.

Dije si con la cabeza.

personnage préféré(personaje favorito) –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Gómez Adams (Homero Adams)-respondí.

Morticia Adams es mi favorita. –me gritaron las dos.

Después, las dos nos sacaron de allí. No se de que hablaron, pero tardaron horas. Mucho, después vi salir a las dos Vanesas. La que venia conmigo, tenia el cinturón en la mano. Ella me tomo de la mano, sin decir nada y activo el cinturón. Cuando estoy con Vanesa, olvido todo. Nosotros cuerpos se trasformaron en moléculas, otra vez y viajamos, por el tiempo. Llegamos a casa, cuando me acorde de mi hermano y Isabela. Estaba preocupado, pero, había que Phineas buscaría la forma de volver a casa.

Después, quedo un gran silencio entre nosotros. Ella me dio las gracias, por la aventura con un beso en la mejilla. Entonces, se fue vi, que tenia el cinturón, pero sabia, que podía confiar en ella.

Un poco después, con una gran explosión con humo pareció mi hermano con nuestra vecina. El tenía el cinturón puesto.

-¿Ferb, que paso?-me pregunto mi hermano al ver mi cara de idiota.

Fui débil.-le dije.

No volví haber a Vanesa, hasta la fiesta del día san Valentín. Tema era de disfraces con pareja. Idea de Isabela, solo que a mi hermano se le ocurrió cambiar un poco las cosas, dijo; que ese tipo de san Valentín ya estaba muy gastado. Se le ocurrió hacer la fiesta del día san Valentín con toque gótico. Sin perder, lo romántico los hombres harían un regalo para su amada y se lo daría en la fiesta.

Además un concurso de disfraces, pero no cualquiera. Tenían que ir disfrazados en pareja de su anime, película o libro favorito. Presentar una escena de anime, película o libro favorito. Improvisar sin salirse de los personajes, un premio.

Construimos una replica del castillo Montecristo en nuestro patio. El castillo formaba un rectángulo, con seis torres y tres entradas, cada una de 42 metros de alto originalmente. Estaba rodeado por un profundo foso. El donjon, de 52 metros de alto, ocupa el lado occidental de la fortaleza, separado del resto del castillo por el foso. El extremo sur del castillo contenía jardines franceses. En el interior del castillo, músicos de la música clásica con traje, velas y candelarios. Un banque hecho, por mí. Mesas con manteles rojos muy elegantes.

Los hombres enviaron las invitaciones a las damas. Mi hermano entrego a suya, personalmente a Isabela.

Ese día nuestra hermana no intento acusarnos con mama para estaba con su novio. Candace y su novio fueron disfrazados como los condes Drácula. Mi hermano y Isabela como conde de Montecristo (Edmundo Dantes) y Haydee. Buford y una chica exploradora como Thor y Sif. Baljeet Rai y Alyson Sweetwater como personajes de un anime.

No se porque, pero me disfrace de Gómez Adams (homero Adams) traje extravagante, bigote postizo, peinado hacia atrás con mucho gel. Abanó falso de chocolate. Los zapatos negros de baile.

Estaba entrada del castillo, revisando la lista con mi hermano; cuando la vi llegar. Era Vanesa, usaba peluca de pelo negro lacio y largo, vestía un vestido gótico color negro, color labial rojo y tiene sin ninguna explicación una luz que solo ilumina sus ojos como siempre. Era una vampiresa, era Morticia Adams. Se vía tan hermosa, seductora, encantadora y exótica.

Mientras, se acercaba, me quede con la boca abierta. Isabela y Phineas estaba mi lado, mi amiga vio mi cara.

Cara mía.-dije sin querer.- No di cuenta, que ella cuando ya estaba frente de mi.

Mon amour (mi amor)- respondió, mientras me ofrecía su mano.

Le bese la mano y ella sonrió. Le ofrecí mi brazo como todo un caballero ingles. Ella tomo mi brazo y entramos para disfrutar la fiesta. Mi hermano y Isabela nos miraban sorpredidos.


	2. TANGO

_**EN RESPUESTA AL FANFIC DE VanessaDoof Amor Gótico Tipo Adams - Perspectiva de Vanessa**_

_**Otra pagina del diario Ferb Fletcher.**_

* * *

Nuestra decoración, era como las grandes fiestas del siglo pasado, con gótico. Las mesas con manteles rojos vivo, con toda elegancia de esa época. Con gran salón de baile, pequeñas velas encendidas apagadas en las paredes.

Nuestros amigos estaban sentados en sus mesas. Mi hermana se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando llegar con ella. Todos estaban sorprendidos, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar. Vanesa hermosa, seductora, encantadora y exótica con su vestido gótico color negro, de mi brazo, era un sueño.

Cuando Vanesa, se impresionó al volver haber a Monty, el tipo estaba vestido de pimpinela escarlata de nuevo. Podía ver en los ojos de ella, cierto grado de alegría. El joven estaba de pie, entro del castillo. Entonces, todas mis esperanzas fueron por un tuvo, aun estaba tomada de mi brazo cuando pasamos frente a él. Monty la tomo del otro brazo y la detuvo y le pido bailar una pieza.

-¿Ferb, no te importa si bailo con él? -me dijo. Negué con la cabeza. Entonces ofrecí su mano al caballero.

La cara de mi hermana, cambio cuando vio mi gesto. Quede viendo la escena, un momento y los celos se apoderaron de mi. Mi hermano, se acerco, pidió mi opinión sobre el próximo proyecto.

Jamás, había sentido celos, nunca había dejado que mis sentimientos se salieran de control. Siempre, he sido una persona centrada. ¿Qué derecho tenía? El derecho de una posibilidad, el futuro es incierto.

Nuestros amigos, que estaban al otro lado, nos llamaron.

Monty idiote Caite un puits (Monty idiota caite a un pozo)-susurre, mientras caminaba al otro lado, con mi hermano entre las mesas y las sillas. Creo, que Vanesa me escucho porque voltio a mírame. Otra vez volvía sentir el dolor de verla bailar con otro, todos sentimientos, que estaban escondidos en mi corazón iban a salir y de forma negativa.

Cuando al fin llegamos, tome una soda, pero entonces escuche al violinista, y los músicos, que habían comenzado a tocar; era tango no era cualquier tango era tango Adams. Había, visto muchas veces las películas de los Adams, podía reconocer ese tango donde fuera. Quedé maravillado, la música me embrago, sentí una extraña sensación como si Homero Adams se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se iluminaron, en mi rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, sin pensarlo solté la soda. Voltee hacia Vanesa y mirándola de forma desafiante y coqueta, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo sin importar; que todos nos miraban.

Tire el habano de chocolate al suelo de forma agresiva, me quite el saco y se los avente a mis amigos. Mi hermano Phineas miraba con extrañes, pero Isabella parecía entender mi situación.

Caminé nuevamente, hacia ella abriéndome paso entre la gente. Cuando llegue, solo extendí la mano esperando, que aceptara la invitación. Dudo un poco, pero al fin, me dio su mano y quito la otra de la mano de Monty.

Después de eso, nos desconectamos del mundo.

Aun tomados de la mano, le di una vuelta alrededor de mí. Después de eso, la deje enfrente de mí, de despaldas y comience a besarle los brazos con desperacion, como Homero hace con Morticia. Parecía disfrutarlo, bueno, ahora era mas alto y le lleva a la mitad de su cuerpo. Ella me detuvo con su mano, entonces le di otra vuelta bruscamente. Después, esa vuelta, quedo enfrente de mí, nuevamente, ofrecí mi mano y Vanesa puso su mano sobre la mía. Y comenzamos a bailar ese tango, parecíamos adivinar los movimientos del otro. En medio de nuestro baile, la incline hacia delante, por dios como lo disfrute. Jamás, había conocido a alguien, que siguiera mis pasos de esa forma. La miraba con pasión, la hice girar su figura de diosa, se movía de manera hechizante, ella quedó del otro lado. Me distraje, un momento y cuando voltee vi a Vanesa coqueteando con Monty, acariciando su mejilla. Los celos se apoderaron de mí nuevamente, la tome del brazo y la hice girar violetamente. Entonces, me moví rápido para quedar enfrente de ella. Vanesa se cuenta me acaricio la mejilla en cuando llego, continuamos bailando. Se convirtió en un momento mágico.

En eso, la incline y la acerque a mí, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, se fue acercando cada vez más y más a mis labios. Al ver este gesto, yo tampoco lo dude y fui acercando hasta que sus labios quedaron juntos y el beso se prolongó. Un dulce y húmedo beso nos dimos. Miles de emociones atravesaron entre nosotros. Estrecharon aun más nosotros cuerpos cálidos llenos de pasión y locura... poco después nos separamos y le dije:

-mon cher , Vanesa. tiens à vous dire, je te aime beaucoup . marcher sur la lave bouillante , par vous(mi querida,Vanesa. quiero decirte, que tú me gustas mucho. caminaría sobre lava hirviendo, por ti)

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, mi hermana se levanto histérica, y grito:

-¿Qué esta pasado, aquí? Le diré a mama.

Relájate, solo es actuación.-respondió Phineas.


	3. Chapter 3

EN RESPUESTA AL FANFIC DE VanessaDoof Amor Gótico Tipo Adams - Perspectiva de Vanessa

Otra pagina del diario Ferb Fletcher.

En eso, la incline y la acerque a mí, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, se fue acercando cada vez más y más a mis labios. Al ver este gesto, yo tampoco lo dude y fui acercando hasta que sus labios quedaron juntos y el beso se prolongó. Un dulce y húmedo beso nos dimos. Miles de emociones atravesaron entre nosotros. Estrecharon aun más nosotros cuerpos cálidos llenos de pasión y locura... poco después nos separamos y le dije:

-mon cher, Vanesa. tiens à vous dire, je te aime beaucoup . marcher sur la lave bouillante , par vous(mi querida, Vanesa. quiero decirte, que tú me gustas mucho. caminaría sobre lava hirviendo, por ti)

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, mi hermana se levanto histérica, y grito:

-¿Qué esta pasado, aquí? Le diré a mama.

Relájate, solo es actuación.-respondió Phineas.

Puedo jurar, que la sentí temblar; la atraje más hacia mí, aun sosteniéndola con mis brazos. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, por el tango y el beso. Ella me miraba fijamente con los ojos de sorpresa. Ya sabía, su respuesta, pero realmente me sentía Homero Adams. Quería, que supiera: que sí como Homero está profundamente enamorado de su esposa. Así, esta yo, por ella.

Quite una de mis manos de su cintura de diosa. Vanesa quiso hablar, pero pose mis dedos sobre sus dulces y sensuales labios. Todavía no quería escuchar su amarga respuesta. Solo nos miramos, sin decir nada. Poco a poco la puse de pie. Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse completamente y abrazándola con cariño.

-perdóname, cara mía-le conteste-sé, que esto es impuro, mal sano, pero...Je te aime(te amo) Bese sus manos. –buenas noches.

Después, me di la media vuelta y me perdí entre la gente. Antes, que diera su amarga respuesta. Salí, corriendo de la fiesta mis hermanos intentaron detenerme, pero pase sobre de ellos.

Camine hacia mi habitación, puse mi mano en el pecho. Entonces, me senté en el suelo y sollocé amargamente. Mi mascota se me acerco para darme consuelo, mientras lo acariciaba sentí cierto, alivio.

Él hizo ese sonido, que, siempre hace.

Estaba pegado, a la puerta de mi habitación, y pensé:

-"esto no puede ser, no debe ser. Es una diosa y yo soy simple mortal. Soy hombre loco"

Me di cuenta, que Perry tenía en el hocico uno de los regalos, que había conseguido para Vanesa. Era una cajita pequeña de color negro, adentro con los pétalos de rosa marchitos de esa rosa, que no le pude dar. Estaba el anillo original, que uso la actriz cuando interpreto a Morticia Adams, el anillo de la película.

Estaba tan sumido en mi tristeza, que no me di cuenta, cuando se fue con mi regalo.

La noche se volvió tétrica y lúgubre con toque gótico, la luna era llena y brillante, perfecta para los amantes. Volví hacia la ventana, entonces la vi, era Vanesa venia hacia mi casa. Note, que llevaba algo brillante en un debo; que no tenía, antes. ¡El anillo!

Empezó, a llamarme, por mi nombre completo, mientras abría la puerta. Yo le había, dado ese tipo de confianza.

Estaba perdido, la cosa era seria. Hace un año, cuando le dije mi nombre completo. Me dijo, que, nunca me llamaría, así al menos; que fuera de vida o muerte.

Analizando la situación, parecía un esposo escondiéndose de su mujer.

Tenía, ganas de salir corriendo. Pero no lo hice solo me senté en el sillón a esperar, mientras ella terminaba de entrar. Con la cabeza bajar no tenía, el valor de mírala. Sabia, que las cosas no iban, hacer como antes. Podía, sentir su mirada sobre mí, mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento. Hubo un gran silencio, entre ambos. Unas lagrimas de Vanesa empezaron a salir, No entendí porque.

Poco a poco levante la mirada, voltee hacia ella. Y acerque lentamente mis abrazos para darle consuelo como tanta veces, solo que esta vez, yo era el causante de su sentí un infame como puede ser tan egoísta. Ella estaba a punto de hablar…cuando llego mi hermano.


	4. subastado

_**EN RESPUESTA AL FANFIC DE VanessaDoof Amor Gótico Tipo Adams - Perspectiva de Vanessa**_

_**Otra pagina del diario Ferb Fletcher.**_

* * *

Tenía, ganas de salir corriendo. Pero no lo hice solo me senté en el sillón a esperar, mientras ella terminaba de entrar. Con la cabeza bajar no tenía, el valor de mírala. Sabia, que las cosas no iban, hacer como antes. Podía, sentir su mirada sobre mí, mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento. Hubo un gran silencio, entre ambos. Unas lagrimas de Vanesa empezaron a salir, No entendí porque.

Poco a poco levante la mirada, voltee hacia ella. Y acerque lentamente mis abrazos para darle consuelo como tanta veces, solo que esta vez, yo era el causante de su sufrir,me sentí un infame como puede ser tan egoísta. Ella estaba a punto de hablar…cuando llego mi hermano.

Aquí están chicos, no interrumpo nada. -dijo mi hermano de pelo pelirrojo, mientras entraba.

De hecho... -dijo ella.

-bien Feb, te dio el anillo, sabes cambio su colección rara de tarjetas; por el anillo original de la película. Fue muy meticuloso para no le vieran la cara, referente a los Adams mi hermano lo sabe todo ni hablar de su colección privada. Solo las personas mas cercanas, a él lo sabemos.

\- ¿así?

Le hice señas para, que dejar de hablar, pero no entendió. A veces mi hermano Phineas, suele ser lengua larga. Él continuo hablado, sacando mis secretos a la luz. Yo, solo observaba sonrojado.

-eso, explica muchas cosas, los holograma tiene de ti. Feb habla dormido, dice, tu nombre.-le dijo. Supongo, que ya te dio tu capa de Morticia, la planta carnívora y el libro.

No.-le dijo.

Mi hermano, se dio cuenta su indiscreción. Lo miraba seriamente, Phineas se acerco a nosotros, entonces me levanto; me llevo a jalones hacia la puerta. Mientras le decía:

-"necesito a Feb, es que sino lo llevo las Febfan me mataran."

¿Febfan?-pregunto Vanesa cruzada de brazos, la cual Morticia. En su cara, había enojo, "celos" no lo creo.

-es, que como no sabíamos, que él tenia pareja. Se nos ocurrió subastarlo.-le respondió mi hermano.-ahora, ellas reclaman a Feb.

Mas tarde, era subastado en medio del salón de baile. Cuando una espada española me rosaba el brazo, dejándome una herida pequeña, antes de caer acerca de mí. Phineas tuvo, que agacharse para no ser lastimado. Los gritos de las chicas, nos aturdían, ellas duplicaba el dinero. Entre la gente, estaba ella cruzada de brazos, recargada sobre la pared con su mirada fría; misteriosa, maliciosa la cual Morticia Adams. A su lado otra espada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, me desafiaba. Entonces, supe, ella había lanzado la espada. Tome la espada, di una vuelta pasado sobre la gente, hasta llegar a mi Morticia cayendo de pie. Vanesa dio mi herida, que sangraba gozaba mi sufrimiento.

Hangar, mon amour.-dijo, mientras tomaba su espada.

Oh , Tish . Eso es francés.-respondí.-trate de besarla, pero ella puso la espada sobre mi cuello.

-¿gozas mi sufrimiento, cariño?

-Oh , sí. Sí completamente.

El Homero en mi interior lo gozaba, le se guía el juego. Usando mi astucia, pude liberarme, lance mi estocada; pero lo detuvo. Vanesa, es buena con la esgrima, yo soy mejor. Con un rápido movimiento la desarme, pero metió su pie, haciéndome caer. "juega sucio, me encanta." Usando esa ventaja, apodero de las espadas. Voltio, se unión a la subasta, yo, quería mas. Me levante, camine hacia Vanesa, ella voltio rápidamente. Puso las dos espadas sobre mi cuello, deslizó una lentamente sobre una parte de mi cuello. Entonces, escribió una V sobre mí dejando una marca permanente.

¿Qué haces?-pregunte, mientras lanzaba gemido de dolor.

Marcando lo que es mío.-respondió.

-¿creo, que debería hacer lo mismo?- Entonces, con mis habilidades le quite una espada.

-dentro de 8 años.- Vanesa, también uso sus trucos.

Mientras, combatíamos respondía a la subasta, quería ganar a toda costa. Todos nos miraban asombrados nuestro combate. En medio del combate, escucho, que una Ferbfan ofrecía $400 dólares, por mí. Eso, la hizo enojar, me hablo en francés. Solté, la espada, respondí como Homero Adams.

¡$1000 dólares!-grito, mientras le besaba los brazos.

¡Vendido! –respondió mi hermano.


	5. Chapter 5

_**EN RESPUESTA AL FANFIC DE VanessaDoof Amor Gótico Tipo Adams - Perspectiva de Vanessa**_

_**Otra pagina del diario Ferb Fletcher.**_

* * *

Pensé, que todo había terminado. Cuando mi hermano, saco mi mameluco verde de bebé. Hace años, que no lo veía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando mostró a las febfans. El miedo se apodero de mí. "Qué iba hacer con él"

-¡chicas no se pongan tristes! grito. - ¡tengo el mameluco de bebé de Feb! ¡Empezamos con $5 dólares!

Las chicas se volvieron locas, otra vez. La cara de mi Morticia se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa, mala lo cual se significaba. "lo quiero" después, de casi mas de dos años de amistad, conocía; casi todos sus gestos, el secreto de su mirada. Pero, no podría darle gusto, no esta vez. Tenia, que recuperarlo a toda costa.

Entonces, todos comenzamos ofertar.

¡$25 dólares!-grito Vanesa.

¡$50 dólares!-respondí. Homero tomo el control de mí.

¡$80 dólares!-grito ella. Comencé a besarle la mano con rapidez.

¡100 dólares!-grite. Volví a besar su mano.-cara mía.

Las cosas se volvieron intensas, apasionadas entre ambos. Olvidé, que edad tenía. Toda cordura se fue, por el pozo. Escúchela, decir la última oferta, me enloqueció de amor.

-¡$280 dólares!- grito.

Tish es mucho.-le susurre de forma atrevida.

Tu lo vales-respondió de la misma forma.-enciendes mi estáis.

-me vuelves loco.

-¿eres mío?

Soy tu esclavo.-le susurré.

¡Vendido!-grito mi hermano.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos, cuando Monty, el tipo estaba vestido de pimpinela escarlata me tomo, por sorpresa. Buscando pelea, se veía enojado. Me detestaba lo veía en sus ojos, tomo a Vanesa, por la fuerza intento llevársela. Se que ella puede cuidarse sola, pero eso, me hizo enojar después de todo; así no trata a una dama. Acepte su duelo.

¡Al fin, algo bueno!-grito Buford.

Me extraña, que Ferb haga esto.- comento Baljeet.

Dicen, que veces hacen locuras, por amor.-respondió Isabella.

Así, es.-completo mi hermano.

Es un sueño.-gritaron las Ferbfans.-es el hombre prefecto.

Mientras, nosotros tomamos pociones de combate. Quise razonar con él, pero fue inútil. Monty quería combatir, lanzo el primer ataque yo, lo esquive dando un giro. Eso, lo hizo enojar mas, ataco con ira, pero llego lastimarme.

Una para ti Monty.-le dije.

No quería, presumir de mis habilidades de esgrimista con un aficionado, novato. Respondía, sus ataques con elegancia, suavidad, era evidente que no quería lastimar al chico. Aunque, el Homero Adams en mi interior, anhelaba darle una paliza, no es mi estilo sacar ventaja. No se si él se aprovechaba, de que no quería lastimarlo o no, sabia, que yo era bueno con la esgrima. De todas formas, no deseaba, que nuestra imagen cayera mas, ante los ojos de Vanesa. Si quería mostrar su hombría, ante ella ganándome, por mi estaba bien. Se lo que siente estar celoso, hice movimientos de novato para él me desarmara, caí al suelo.

-lo ves yo, soy un hombre y tu solo un bebé. -me dijo, mientras ponía las dos espadas sobre mi cuello. El tipo gozaba su ventaja.

Da igual solo mírala, yo moriría por ella, mataría por ella. De cualquier manera, que dicha. -Respondí.

Vanesa se quedó sorprendida al oír mis palabras, volví hacia ella para verla, por ultima vez. Pues, sabia, que la cosa iba enserio lo podía ver en los ojos de aquel chico. No quise asustar a los demás, seguí con mi actitud normal para, que pensaran que era un juego. Jamás, me paso, por la cabeza, que ella tomaría otra espada de no se donde, la puso sobre su cuello. El tipo no sabia, que hacer, quitó las espadas sobre de mi.

Me levante, pero él le dio un codazo. Ella cayó al suelo, corrí a su lado sin pensarlo.

Pourquoi (por que)-pregunte, mientras la ayudaba.

Je... que je aime (yo...por que te quiero)-contesto.

\- Cara mía, ¿es cierto?

\- Oui, mon amour.

Enloquecí de amor. Estaba apunto de besarla, pero me detuvo puso su mano sobre mi boca.

Después, bebé querido.-dijo. Nos cuenta de las miradas. –lúcete. Me da va premiso para pelear, me dio su espada. Bese su mano con respeto, volví mi mirada hacia él. Me iba apagar, volví tomar mi poción de combate.

Lanzo su estocada, lo esquive dando un giro. Lancé la mía, con rapidez. Lo deje sorprendido, sin darle tiempo, puse la siguiente. Todas de la misma forma, me lucia. Con un movimiento de desarme, hice lo mismo con él.

Y todas para mí.-dije con una sonrisa.

Me cuenta de lo que, estaba haciendo lentamente baje las espadas de su cuello, ofrecí mi mano para, que se levantara. El tomo mi mano y se levantó; sugerir, que fuéramos otro lugar para hablar de Vanesa.

Fuimos al norte del castillo, la situación se volvió incomoda para ambos. Monty me ofreció una disculpa, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. El continuo hablado, resaltando las cualidades de Vanesa.

Como no amarla-respondí, suspirando.

Monty no paraba de hablar, yo solo escuchaba.

¿La conoces? -le pregunte.

tenemos el mismo gusto en café y música. -dijo.

Negue varias veces con la cabeza y dije:-La mujer es un misterio, es un honor cuando abre la puerta para descubrir ese misterio.

¿Que dices,la conoces mejor, que yo?-grito.

Odia, que le digan Vane o Vanecita, le gusta la comida exótica. Disfruta la poesía, la esgrima y el tango, es raro, que coma dos veces el mismo lugar al menos; que le agrade. Es excelente tiradora, habla muchos idiomas entre ellos francés, que es uno de sus favoritos.-Quise continuar, pero él me detuvo. Monty bajo la cabeza.

No lo digo, para que te sientas mal. -Le dije.

¿Quieres ayudarme? -Dijo con asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿por qué?

-porque ella es feliz contigo.

Tenía, la leve sensación, que Nessa nos escuchaba, continué dando consejos.

De pronto, Monty cayo sobre uno de nosotros proyectos. Era una reproducción de catapulta francesa, que había hecho para nuestro padre. Con una sonrisa maliciosa tipo Homero Adams acerque mi mano a la palanca, que activaba la maquina.

Dijiste, que no eras rencoroso. - Dijo.

Ciertamente, pero hoy no soy Ferb sino Gomez Adams. A el no el gusto coquetearas con su mujer, además tú tienes muchas oportunidades, yo solo esta noche. -Respondí, mientras jalaba la palanca.

Monty Monograma salio volando, sin rumbo. yo solo disfrutaba del espectáculo.

eso, no fue muy educado Gomez. -Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

cierto, pero debes admitir querida, que tu también lo disfrutas. -Le dije. mientras la veía sonreír.


End file.
